


Shaman King Elemental

by Asaka



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Atlantis, Fantasy, Love, Multi, Mythology References, Next Gen, Next Generation, Shaman - Freeform, myth
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaka/pseuds/Asaka
Summary: The year 2021, summer.Mikihisas curent life is simple said normal. Even when he is the son of the strongest Shamans in the living world, Yoh Asakura. But  his bored life should change to soon when a letter arrives. The simple phrase,>> I need your help to find some strong spirits. You can keep them after the fight against an enemy older than the shaman fight itself.<<Together with the Elemental warriors of the new age and his friends he has to fight the enemy which only goal is to control everyone...





	1. Mikihisa Asakura

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be in german ;) my fanfictions skills in english are not good enough to write it. The story itself is as good as finished. But since i write on it a long time there can be failours or notes I havn't checked after publishing.

Mikihisa Asakura  
Ein öder Tag. Wie gestern…. Vorgestern….. und dem Tag davor…und jedem anderen….   
Mikihisa stieg aus dem Bus, schwerfällig von der Hitze ließ er sich Zeit. Da draußen gab es nichts was sein interesse wecken könnte, nur die Reisfelder die hier schon immer wuchsen und sich schwerfällig im sanften Wind des Sommers hin und her wogten. Die Felder wechselten sich mit Wiesen ab, Mikihisa ’s langes schwarzbraunes Haar wehte sacht im Wind. Es war zu einem langem Pferdeschwanz hoch an seinem Kopf zusammengebunden.  
„Verdammt dieses Wetter ruiniert mir noch die Frisur!“   
beschwerte er sich und seine eisblauen Augen, mit dem orangenen Ring ruhten auf den Spitzen die sich leicht kräuselten. Er seufzte schwer und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, eine viertel Stunde musste er gehen dann kam er bei dem als Geheimtipp geltenden Onsen an. 

Mikihisa Asakura stammte aus einer der ältesten Schamanen Familien Japans, sein Vater war Yo Asakura, ein Mann der einst gegen den König der Schamanen kämpfte und seine Mutter Anna Asakura, eine Itako, die es noch immer schafft ein hartes Regime zu führen, sein Bruder Hana lebte in der Stadt, doch da die Sommerferien begannen machte er Urlaub im Funbari Onsen, dem alten Gasthaus indem sie lebten und arbeiteten. Vor kurzem war der Junge 15 geworden, wenn Mikihisa darüber nachdachte was sein Vater bereits alles in diesem Alter bewerkstelligt hatte biss er sich frustriert auf die Lippen. Dieses Leben war echt öde, wozu konnte er Geister sehen? Oder warum sollte er Trainieren? Das nächste Schamanen Turnier wäre sowieso erst in knapp 500 Jahren, also wozu sollte er Joggen oder seine Geistkontrolle üben? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.  
Als Kind war er wild darauf gewesen Schamane zu werden, er konnte gar nicht genug lernen um besser zu werden. Doch jetzt war ihm das alles einfach zuwider.   
Er blickte hinauf in den blauen Himmel, ein einsamer Adler kreiste dort. Früher waren es Hunderte. Dachte er im Stillen. Das war alles was ihn störte an dieser Zeit, die Natur wurde immer mehr zerstört um den Städten der Menschen zu weichen. Außerdem war die Welt lauter geworden und hektischer. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen abermals durch die Haare, diese fielen zu beiden Seiten seiner Stirn herunter. Sie waren feucht von Schweiß auch sein helles Shirt klebte dadurch an seinem Körper. Seine kurzen Hosen waren weit und verschafften ihm wenigstens etwas Abkühlung.

Schließlich kam er zuhause an, das Anwesen war groß. Es war zwar nicht so groß wie ein modernes Gasthaus. Aber so groß wie es eben sein musste für frühere Verhältnisse.   
Ehe Mikihisa hinein ging öffnete er den Briefkasten und holte die Post heraus. Bereits jetzt merkte er wie er von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde. Dieses Gasthaus war früher nicht umsonst eingegangen! Den in diesem Gasthaus spuckte es. Doch das störte die Schamanenfamilie überhaupt nicht, einige der Geister gehörten auch zu ihren engsten Verbündeten. Micky öffnete die Tür und trat hinein, geblendet zwinkerte er in die Finsternis ehe sich seine Augen langsam daran gewöhnten.   
„Bin wieder da!“ rief er und bekam prompt ein. „Willkommen daheim!“ aus verschiedenen Richtungen.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen, Gedankenverloren warf er die Briefe auf die Kommode die zu seiner Linken stand, er merkte gar nicht dass einer von diesen sein Leben verändern sollte. Er öffnete die Schiebetür zum Esszimmer am Tisch saßen bereits sein Bruder und sein Vater.   
„Hallo Micky!“ sein Vater sah ihn freundlich an und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.   
„Hallo.“   
Micky blickte zu seinem Bruder und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er überflog den Titel des Buches das dieser in den Händen hielt. „>> Rechtswissenschaften<< Sieht so aus als ob das Studium dir ganz schön einheizt.“   
Sein Bruder antwortete nicht sofort, sah dann aber von seinem Buch auf und nickte. Hana sah ihm wenig ähnlich, blondes kurzes Haar, karamellfarbene Augen. Unterschiedlicher könnten sich Brüder kaum sein.  
„Ja, da hast du recht Micky. Aber was tut man nicht alles um irgendwann ein berühmter Anwalt zu werden.“ Die Brüder grinsten und kicherten Schelmisch. „Wer hätte gedacht das du so was überhaupt mal lernst!“ lachte Micky und lehnte sich bequem zurück.  
Die Hitze aus der er im Bus ausgestiegen war und dieses öde Leben waren vergessen, hier fühlte er sich wohl, obwohl er es nicht zu geben mochte. Doch tief in ihm merkte er, dass ihm irgend etwas fehlte. 

Der Tag verstrich und Micky saß an seinem Schreibtisch, er hatte den Laptop an und tippte wild auf diesem herum, während er mit seinen Freunden schrieb. Plötzlich ertönte ein klopfen und sein Vater trat ein.  
„Hey Micky da ist ein Brief für dich angekommen.“   
Micky merkte ihn erst gar nicht, erst als er sein Headset herunter nahm und genervt seufzte.  
„Vater du weißt doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!“   
Yo grinste breit. „Spielst du wieder eines dieser komischen Spiele? Ich verstehe eure Jugend nicht.“   
Er trat neben ihn und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes der sich genervt abwand, sich aber um zu Antworten doch wieder zu ihm drehte.  
„Du hattest keine Jugend! Du hast damals im Schamanenturnier gekämpft und gar keine Zeit für so was gehabt.“   
Sein Vater legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber ich glaube auch so hätte mich das nicht interessiert. Ich hätte lieber Musik gehört.“   
Er strich ihm fürsorglich durch die Haare und küsste seinen Schopf.  
„Vergiss nicht, dass wir immer für dich da sind!“ flüsterte er und Mikihisa fühlte, wie Wehmut ihn wie eine Welle übernahm, hätte er nicht so barsch sein sollen? Fragte er sich sofort.  
Bald würde auch er nicht mehr da sein, und Vater und Mutter wären alleine… oder vermissten sie das alte Leben? Oder war es weil sich ihre Söhne so wenig für Schamanismus interessierten? Micky schüttelte den Kopf und blickte seinen Vater aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.  
„Jaja schon gut!“   
Yo sah ihn kurz bestürzt an, lächelte aber.   
„Du erinnerst mich gerade sehr an einen alten Freund!“ er kicherte, klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter ehe er wieder hinausging. Jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, doch Mikihisa bekam das schon nicht mehr mit, er hatte seine Kopfhörer wieder aufgesetzt und spielte weiter. 

Stunden um Stunde verstrichen bis er dann doch einmal das Spiel, Spiel sein ließ und sein Headset absetzte. Er streckte sich und blickte zu seinem Dachfenster hinaus. Die Sterne funkelten sacht.   
„Bald werden sie auch hier verschwinden!“  
„Meinst du?“ ein weißer Drachenähnlicher Geist tauchte neben ihm auf. Micky sah auf.  
„Toyotama, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?“   
Der Drache schloss die Augen „Ich habe mich ausgeruht, diese Hitze des Innlandes liegt mir nicht.“  
Micky kicherte. „So? Du lebst jetzt seit 8 Jahren hier und beschwerst dich über die Hitze? Oh Toyo!“   
Toyotama wurde rot „Ich bin nur bei dir geblieben, weil mir deine Augen so gefallen!“   
Micky warf sich in den Stuhl und lachte laut. „So eine jugendliche Ausrede von einem Jahrtausende alten Geist! „  
„Hör auf zu lachen! Les lieber den Brief! Ich fühle Furyoku daran kleben und bin gespannt um was es geht.“  
Micky war mit einem Mal hellwach und sah blinzelnd zu ihr auf.  
„Was? Furyoku, wie kann das sein?“ er blickte neben sich und erinnerte sich daran das sein Vater den Brief wohl herein gelegt haben musste.  
„Ob er es auch bemerkt hat?“ ein eiskalter Schauer machte sich über seinem Rücken breit. Sicher! Er war ein mächtiger Schamane, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Der, der lieber faul herum saß und Online Spiele zockte. Er hatte den Brief hochgehoben und öffnete ihn langsam. Das Papier war sandfarben, ebenso wie der Brief der sich darin befand. Er drehte und wendete ihn, der Rand war mit Hieroglyphen verziert. Der eigentliche Brief bestand nur aus wenigen Zeilen.  
„  
>>Hallo Mikihisa, 

Die Hieroglyphen die du hier liest sind ein Rätsel zu einem Jahrtausende altem Geist, der einst zur Bekämpfung des Mannes führte, der maßgeblich zur Entstehung der Schamanenkämpfe beigetragen hat oder eher dafür verantwortlich ist.

Um dieses Rätsel zu lösen brauche ich deine Hilfe. Nimm die Flugtickets die in diesem Briefumschlag liegen und komm zu mir nach Luxor.

Erzähle niemandem davon, dass du gehst. Weder deiner Familie noch deinen Freunden! Vorerst ist es wichtig Stillschweigen zu bewahren.  
Als kleinen Anreiz, gebe ich dir diesen mächtigen Geist als Geschenk, sobald das Rätsel gelöst wurde!

PS: Das Rätsel ist jetzt noch nicht lösbar!

.<<“

Mikihisa las ihn einige Male , drehte und wendete ihn und versuchte zu verstehen was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.   
„W-was soll das? Ich soll einfach von hier verschwinden?“ er war sich unsicher was er jetzt davon halten sollte.  
Toyotama schüttelte den Kopf „Was für ein merkwürdiges Schreiben. Du solltest dich nicht darauf einlassen Mikihisa! Es könnte gefährlich sein.“   
Micky grinste plötzlich, Toyo hatte schon recht aber war es nicht genau das was er gewollt hatte? Seinem Geist gefiel dieser Blick überhaupt nicht.   
„ Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie langweilig dieses Leben doch ist.“  
Er sah Toyo tief in die ebenso blauen Augen wie die seinen.  
„Hör auf mich so anzuschauen! Du solltest lieber hier bleiben und lernen!“ waren ihre Worte doch Micky schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Warum sollte ich mein Leben weiter leben, wenn ich das Angebot bekomme es zu ändern? Was hat Vater schon alles gemacht als er in meinem Alter war? Außerdem bin ich Schamane! Also muss ich meine Gabe nutzen.“   
„Aber Micky du bist kein Kind mehr, dass herum streunen kann und seine Nase in anderer Angelegenheiten steckt! Du bist 15 und Erbe der Asakura.“  
„Du hast vollkommen recht! Ich bin so gut wie erwachsen und darf tun was ich will! Hana hat auch seine Pflichten getan!“   
Etwas Wahnsinniges schlich sich in seinen Blick und sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Toyo wollte wiedersprechen doch der Junge war aufgesprungen und holte einen Seesack aus dem Schrank in diesem er schnell einige Kleidungsstücke stopfte, sowie sein Handy und andere wichtige Dinge. „Komm Toyo, es wird Zeit das wir unsere Geschichte schreiben!“   
Toyotama beobachtete das Geschehen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es war nicht das erste Mal dass Micky in Schwierigkeiten geriet, geschweige denn sich in etwas verstrickte, dass weit mehr war als nur Spiel und Spaß. Und abermals erinnerte er sie daran, wie sprunghaft er doch gewesen war, er liebte es mit seinen Freunden oder seinem älteren Bruder durch die Wälder zu ziehen. Dabei hatten sie sich so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie dachte an das Abenteuer indem er und sein Bruder diesen Soldaten fanden. Oder damals als sie Raum und Zeit bezwangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn noch einmal an. denn all das verflog als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, wie lange hatten diese himmelsfarbenen Augen schon nicht mehr so geglänzt? Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, auch wenn sie sich anstrengte. Sie wusste nur dass Micky irgendwann stumpf geworden war. Die Tage in denen er Älter wurde und der Ernst des Lebens begonnen hatte ließen den Jungen realistischer denken.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen trat von ihren Lippen. „Na gut! Aber nimm Harusame mit.“ „Das Schwert von Vater? Ob er es mir gibt?“ Dann erinnerte er sich daran das ja niemand etwas von seinem Ausflug wissen durfte! Also konnte er ihn nicht fragen. Seufzend nahm Mikihisa den Brief und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, kurz steckte ihm ein Kloß im Hals, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er schließlich etwas Glitzerndes.   
„Da sind wirklich Flugtickets drin“ überrascht das er sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte nahm er sie heraus. „Ich frage mich wo Luxor liegt?“ Er hatte einen Verdacht, doch er wollte es erst mit eigenen Augen sehen. Das war das erste Mal für ihn das er weiter weg kam als China.

Micky schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer, im Erdgeschoss ging er erst mal in die Küche, packte sich einige Sandwiches und Getränke ein, ehe er Harusame aus seiner Vitrine nahm. Er spürte die Erregung des Schwertes. „Es ist aufgeregt.“ Stellte er fest. „Es hat seit FOM nicht mehr gekämpft.“ Mikihisa erschrak fürchterlich als er die Männerstimme hörte, er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand der alte Samuraigeist dem es einst gehören sollte. „A-amidamaru…Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!“ Doch Amidamaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht. Geh ruhig, es ist wohl Schicksal.“ Miki blinzelte überrascht, Amidamaru hatte Hana einige Male gerückt, weil er so wahllos Kämpfe angezettelt hatte. Und nun war er so zahm? Es sah fast so aus, als wüsste er etwas, doch Miki konnte ihn nicht mehr fragen. Der Samurai hatte sich aufgelöst und war davon geschwebt. Er steckte das Schwert in seine Scheide und die Hülle, band seinen Seesack daran schließlich stemmte das Gebilde über seine Schulter. Als er die Wohnungstür öffnen wollte merkte er dass daran etwas baumelte.   
„Eine Bärenkralle?“ er nahm sie und fuhr sie mit seinen Fingern ab. Er musterte sie eine Weile ehe er sie einsteckte und nach draußen ging.

„Komm Toyotama!“ Er ließ seinen Geist in die Okarina verschwinden. Worauf der Drache materialisiert war und Mikihisa mit ihm Richtung Flughafen fliegen konnte.


	2. Schamanen auf Reise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the guy who wrote the letter shows himself. But who is this guy? Why does he looks so familiar? Micky is confused but this feeling inside of him, an upcoming adventrure let his blood boil of ecxitement. Together with his childhood friend Pirka, Horohoro and Tamao's first born daughter he travels back to China...but soon this used relationship both are used to change... In China Miki meets his other friends the kids of the past elemental warriors, what will they say about their new adventure? And their parents too??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First some character informations and the relationships. If you need infos about the look alike of my characters I'll make a tumblr post about them soon xP have fun reading  
> they are acutally 2 chapters xP

Schamanen auf Reise

Es war bereits spät abends als Mikihisa in Luxor angekommen war. „Gott wie kann es noch heiser sein als Zuhause?“ Er stand in der Empfangshalle des Flughafens. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er jetzt hingehen sollte und blickte sich blinzelnd um. „Toyo, spürst du etwas?“ Doch der Geist rührte sich kaum und blieb in der weiß-blauen Meeresschnecke die Micky um den Hals trug. „Nein!“ war alles was er als Antwort bekam. Der Japaner seufze und begann umher zu wandern. Wenn das eine Falle war, war er aufgeschmissen. Hier konnte er seine Power nicht einsetzen. Es war zu trocken und heiß, langsam setze er sich in Bewegung die Hände hatte er in die Hosentasche gesteckt und ging Richtung Ausgang. Als er nach draußen lief wurde er fast von der Hitze erschlagen. Er spürte wie sie seine Lunge ergriff und ihm die Luft raubte. „Ist das heiß!“ keuchte er. Zum ersten Mal zweifelte er daran das er hier sein sollte. Was würden sein Vater und seine Mutter sagen wenn sie ihn zum Frühstück riefen und er nicht mehr da wäre? Er keuchte und lief die Straße hoch, wobei er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Er merkte gar nicht dass die Menschen sich einige Male nach ihm umdrehten. Immerhin sah man hier nicht oft einen einzelnen Asiaten! Meist liefen sie in Scharen umher und knipsten hier und da einfach alles. Nur um schließlich nach Hause zu kommen, der Familie die Bilder zu zeigen und zu realisieren das sie dort gewesen waren! Was für ein grotesker Schein! Ein schnauben drang aus seiner Kehle. Diese Menschen sahen die Schönheit der Natur nicht einmal wenn sie vor ihnen stand. Sie konnten so dumm sein, wenn er ihnen zuhörte oder Nachrichten sah hatte er sich oft überlegt was passieren würde wenn man sie auslöschte. Doch es war zu warm um noch länger darüber zu grübeln.   
Mikihisa lauschte den Verkäufern die noch einmal auf Hochtouren waren ehe sie in einer Stunde ihre Läden schließen mussten. Sie jaulten, bettelten um die Gunst der Touristen die sich wie Aasgeier auf die Stände stürzten. An einem blieb er hängen und musterte nun doch die unterschiedlichen Gegenstände. Bildnisse von Göttern, die sie nicht zu erblicken vermachten zierten die Tische. „Wie wollen sie jemals die Macht ihrer Götter spüren die sie sich ins Haus holen wenn sie längst nicht mehr daran glauben?“ Mikihisa fuhr herum und blickte in zwei tief kastanienbraune Augen. Sie traten ins Licht und verwandelten sich in ein feuerrot, wie der Mantel der Feuerrate dachte er. Als er den Rest des jungen Mannes musterte fiel ihm als erstes das schelmische Grinsen auf, dann dieses Haar , es hatte etwas von Sternen. Silbrig glänzte es während die roten Laternen es teilweise in orange hüllten. Das Grinsen wurde breiter und der junge Mann lehnte sich lässig auf das andere Bein. „Du hast schon nach mir gesucht nicht war Mikihisa Asakura?“ Micky stockte der Atem und er wich instinktiv zurück als er seinen Namen hörte. Diese innere Ruhe des anderen machte ihn nervös. Der andere war wie eine Schlange die am Boden lag und jeden Augenblick zuschnappen konnte. Der andere kicherte drehte sich halb um, doch nicht ohne über seine Schulter zu blicken und ein „Folge mir!“ von sich zu geben. Nervös folgte Micky dem Mann, die Haare wuchsen ihm bis zur Hüfte. Fast so lang wie meine wenn sie offen wären. Dachte er und sah die ausgebeulten Hosen und das alte Shirt an, das der andere Trug. Alles in allem sah er aus wie ein typischer Amerikaner aus der Großstadt. Aber nicht wie ein Ägypter.

Sie waren kaum zehn Minuten gelaufen und Micky war jetzt schon so erschöpft als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich, doch der andere ging unermüdlich weiter bis sie an den Randbezirken der Stadt kamen. Von dort aus nahm er Kurs auf eine Halle die er öffnete und darin verschwand. Mikihisa blieb davor stehen, etwas in ihm regte sich. Er spürte dass darin noch mehr waren „Können wir ihm vertrauen?“ Sein Drache war aufgetaucht und sah zu ihm auf „Ich weiß es nicht! Er versteht es sich zu verbergen.“ Antwortete sie und Micky nickte, öffnete nun doch die Tür und ging hinein. Die Halle sah aus wie eine Ausgrabungsstätte. Überall standen Kisten mit Tonscherben oder Vasen. Hier und da waren sogar Artefakte aus längst vergangener Zeit. Doch nicht nur Ägyptische, hier standen japanische, europäische aber auch Aztekische Funde herum. Wer zum Teufel war der Kerl? Er sah doch kaum älter als sein Bruder aus. „Komm zu uns.“ Rief der Junge und Mikihisa sah auf zu einem hohem Raum indem Licht brannte. Er gesellte sich zu einigen anderen Jugendlichen, gerade als er sie kurz musterte ergriff ein anderer das Wort „Warum sind wir hier?“  
Ein Junge mit dunkelrotem kurzem, struppigem Haar sah wütend zu dem Amerikaner. „Ganz ruhig ich will es euch erklären!“ Hinter dem Jungen schien die die Erde zu beben. „Das will ich aber auch hoffen. Ich bin hier weil mir ein mächtiger Geist versprochen wurde!“ Er verschränkte die Arme und baute sich auf, doch der andere ließ sich nicht provozieren er blickte ihn ohne Scheu an, was den anderen etwas einzuschüchtern schien, dann wand er sich grinsend ab. Als Mikihisa sich weiter umsah erblickte er einen weiteren jungen Mann der genervt zu dem anderen hinüber blickte. Er hatte die dunkelgrünen Haare ebenfalls zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, dieser saß jedoch weiter oben als bei ihm. Dann waren da noch zwei Mädchen, das ein hatte kurze blonde Haare und die zweite Schwarze und sah einige Jahre jünger aus als die anderen. „Miki?“ eine vertraute Stimme ließ sein Herz hüpfen und er wand sich um. „Piri?“ Hinter ihm stand ein, schüchtern dreinblickendes Mädchen. Ihre fliederfarbenes Haare fielen bis über die Schulterblätter , die Spitzen fransten sich nach außen als ob sie nicht in einer Reihe liegen wollten. Der Pony war ebenso fransig , und rahmten ihr Gesicht ein da sie lange hinter gewachsen waren „Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte er weiter. Doch sie kam nicht dazu zu antworten da der mysteriöse Junge begann zu sprechen. „Endlich sind alle eingetroffen!“   
Die Schamanen blickten erschrocken zu ihm. Pirka hatte nervös nach hinten geblickt und als Miki ihrem Blick folgte sah er wie jemand im Schatten verschwand, sah so aus als ob auch sie abgeholt worden wäre. 

Er wand sich zu dem Mann, Micky spürte wie sein Atem stockte, sein Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung. Begann jetzt endlich sein Leben? Der Schattentyp war vollkommen aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, nun gab es nur noch diesen Typen der ihm ein Abenteuer versprochen hatte.  
„Mein Name ist Jao. Mehr braucht ihr nicht über mich zu wissen. Ich habe euch hier her bringen lassen da ihr alle mit euren besonderen Elementargeistern dazu bestimmt seit gegen einen übermächtigen Feind zu kämpfen.“   
„Einem übermächtigen Feind?! Und das sollen wir glauben?“ schnaubte wieder der Junge vom Anfang.   
Jao fixierte ihn und dieser sah ihn erschrocken an. „Eine gute Frage, Hakuro! Das liegt daran das nur eure Geister diesen Feind vernichten können. Immerhin haben sie es schon einmal getan auch wenn ihr euch nicht daran erinnert. Jedoch fehlt euch etwas Wichtiges!“ er löste den Blick und sah wieder zu allen. „Das erste ist, ihr müsst trainieren! Im Moment seid ihr viel zu schwach, so würdet ihr den großen Geist nicht mal eine Sekunde verteidigen können. Geschweige denn gegen mich oder diesen Typen siegen.“ Etwas Verächtliches blitze in seinen Augen auf. „In einem Jahr wird diese Bestie auftauchen und jedem Schamanen seine Macht rauben.“ „Seine Macht?“ Das blonde Mädchen war vorgetreten. „Wie kann er das?“ „Er selbst ist Schamane, und besitzt einen Talisman indem ein uralter Geist eingeschlossen ist. Einmal hat er bereits über diese Welt gewütet und fast allen Menschen ihre Fähigkeit geraubt Geister zu sehen! Und er wird wieder kommen um die Letzen von ihnen diese Kraft zu nehmen.“   
„Gut, aber sehen wir es logisch. Selbst wenn er uns die Kraft nimmt Geister zu sehen und zu fühlen, was bringt ihm das?“ Der andere Kerl mit dem Pferdeschwanz hatte die Stimme erhoben.  
Jao nickte „Auch das ist eine gute Frage Nago. Auch ich bin noch am rätseln was er damit genau bezweckt. Aber ich denke einmal dass er unsere mächtigen Geister rauben will. Und Schluss endlich den König der Geister! Und wenn er diesen besitzt ist er in der Lage die Welt zu der seinen zu machen und keiner könnte ihn mehr aufhalten, da es keine Schamanen mehr gibt.“ Nagos Mund stand offen. Das klang so verrückt, sowas konnte doch nicht funktionieren. Oder?  
Jao wartete kurz falls es noch weitere Einwände gab, doch als nichts kam fuhr er fort.   
„Kommen wir nun zu den Spielregeln! Um diesen Feind zu vernichten müsst ihr Sechs als erstes zu dem Ort zurück an dem ihr eure Geister zum ersten Mal getroffen habt. Dort in der Höhle ist eine alte Schrift auf einer Steintafel diese Tafel müsst ihr zu mir bringen.“  
„Zu dir?! Wenn du doch weißt wer wir sind und sonst auch so alles warum holst du es nicht selbst?“ Hakuro sah Jao wütend an. „Gibt’s sonst noch was, Alter? Wie wärs mit nem Hotdog oder nem Wellnessurlaub! Du hast sie doch nicht alle! Wenn das mein Vater wüsste!“ er schüttelte genervt den Kopf.   
Jao sprach, seinerseits, unbeirrt weiter was Hakuro nicht gerade besänftigte. „ Damit ihr es wisst, von hier aus werdet ihr mit euren Geistern hinkommen müssen.“   
„Wir dürfen keine Verkehrsmittel nehmen?“ das blonde Mädchen war bestürzt und Jao nickte „Ja das sollt ihr, es gehört zu eurem Training.“  
„Training, Training! Du klingst schon wie meine Mutter!“ Mikihisa konnte nicht mehr still sein, diese innere Wut der anderen übermannte ihn ,er hasste es! Sich so mitreisen zu lassen. Er war wie Treibgut! Schwamm von links nach rechts und wusste nicht wo er landen würde. Zu oft fragte er sich, wann er seine Gelassenheit verloren hatte? Wann er den Mut zurück gelassen hatte? Das schlimmste aber war. Wann hatte er seinen Weg verlassen und war im Nebel der Gesellschaft gelandet? indem er jetzt herum irrte und sich so unausgeglichen fühlte?  
Jao sah nun zu ihm „Soll ich es für dich lieber anders nennen?“ Mit dieser Antwort hatte Micky nicht gerechnet. Der andere wirkte so viel älter und doch schien er es nicht zu sein. Abermals wand sich der graue Schamane zu allen. „Da wir gegen einen Feind kämpfen der sicher Verbündete hat. Müsst ihr vorbereitet sein und eine Armee aufstellen! Auf eurer ersten Trainingsreise nach Hause habt ihr Zeit welche zu finden. Glaubt nicht dass ich nicht ebenso meine Leute gefunden hätte. Nur mit einem Unterschied zu euch, meine Reise hat bereits begonnen als ich noch einige Jahre junger war als ihr jetzt.“ „Ich dachte wir sollen unseren Freunden nichts sagen?“ „ Jaja, nichts von diesem Treffen. Und ebenso nicht über den genauen Plan. Das werden sie noch früh genug erfahren. Doch ihr dürft ihnen sagen dass in einem Jahr der Kampf um den König der Geister beginnt! Wenn nicht werden wir alle Blind werden! Und nur einer wird sehen! Und wenn nur einer sieht werden die Menschen ihn als Messias ansehen! Und wollt ihr das ein falscher Messias diese Welt beherrscht?!“ Seine Stimme war lauter und energischer geworden und Micky spürte wie er sich abermals anspannte, als ob er sich bereit machte gegen jemanden zu kämpfen. „Ich werde euch meine Nummer geben. Falls ihr fragen habt.“ Sagte er und holte einige Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie ihnen. „Ihr könnt zu eurem Hotel, es ist nichts besonderes, aber es müsste ausreichen. Man sieht sich.“ Grinste er zum Abschied.  
„Schön und gut. Aber wer soll diesem Typen glauben? Die Menschen sind so blind sie werden ihn in eine Anstalt schicken.“ Nago hatte einen Punkt angesprochen der auch den anderen über den Köpfen zu schweben schien.   
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Deutschen Hitler hinterher laufen, wie Rüden einer läufigen Hündin?“ fragteJao stattdessen und Nago konnte nur noch nicken und sich geschlagen geben. „Mit Charisma und Macht kann man jedem dazu bringen einem zu folgen. Immerhin habe ich ,einen Menschen den ihr noch nie gesehen habt, es geschafft euch hier her zu lotsen und ihr seid alle aus freien Stücken gekommen. Macht mich das nicht zu einer mächtigen Person?“   
„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.“ sagte die Blonde zähnekrnirschend.   
Jao nickte „Nun gut, es wird Zeit für euch eure Reise anzutreten!“   
„Woher willst du wissen das wir das machen?“   
Jao fixierte Hakuro „Woher? Mein Geist wird euch beobachten oder habt ihr ihn noch nicht bemerkt?“ Sie wichen gemeinsam zurück. „So ein mächtiger Geist? Und wo soll der sein?“ er schnaubte lachend. Doch Jao antwortete nur mit einer merkwürdigen Frage. „Habt ihr heute Nacht nicht gesehen wie schön die Sterne funkeln?“ Sie sahen zum Tor und liefen darauf zu, in den Himmel blickend versuchten sie auszumachen was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Da ist nichts.“ „Doch da!“ antwortete Nago dem Rothaarigen. Es war kaum sichtbar das flimmernde Band am Firmament das sich so wunderbar in die Umgebung einfügte. „Sie ist über die ganze Erde gespannt. Meine mächtige Weltenschlange.“ „Die Weltenschlange?“Nago drehte sich um. „Ja, sie existiert in verschiedensten Mythologien. Sie hat mich ausgewählt schon vor 10 Jahren ,seit diesem Tag bereite ich mich darauf vor gegen diesen Mann zu kämpfen.“ Die anderen waren beeindruckt und ebenso Mikihisa. „Aber jetzt will ich euch in euer Hotel verfrachten ihr fallt sicher schon fast um vor lauter Hitze und Hunger.“ Miki hatte es kaum bemerkt aber er war wirklich müde und hungrig.

Während der Tag für Miki im Flieger wie in Zeitlupe verstrichen war, ging für seine Familie das Leben wie gewohnt weiter.  
Hana, Mikihisas älterer Bruder blickte zum x-ten Mal auf die Uhr und beschloss nun doch den Jüngeren zu wecken. Rücksichtslos riss er die Tür aus dem Schloss und sah zum Bett des vermeidlich Schlafenden. „Mikihisa?“ war hier was faul? Er hatte ihn nicht runter kommen sehen. Er ging einige Schritte ins Zimmer bis er sich versichert hatte dass sein Bruder nicht hier war, auch das Bett sah unbenutzt aus. „Vielleicht ist er in der Badewanne eingepennt.“ Dachte er und steuerte diese Richtung an, doch auch das Badehaus sollte sich als leer heraus stellen. Schließlich ging er ins Wohnzimmer in dem sich seine Eltern unterhielten. „Habt ihr Micky runter kommen sehen?“ Anna sah skeptisch auf während Yo entspannt den Kopf hob. „Er ist vereist.“ Antwortete er knapp. „Vereist? Mitten in der Nacht ohne vorher ein Wörtchen mit uns darüber zu sprechen?“ er konnte und wollte das nicht glauben. Yo sah seinem Sohn nun tief in die Augen. „Er hat gestern einen Brief erhalten, mit einer geringen Menge Furyoku. “ Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an das was sein Vater damals gesagt hatte. „ Er hat ein wichtiges Schicksal, genau wie du es hattest.“ weiter kam er nicht, da es in Hanas Hose klingelte. Er zog sein Smartphone heraus und sah es sich an. Er kannte den Kerl der anrief, wunderte sich aber das er ihn kontaktierte. Nachdem es einige Male erbarmungslos nach Aufmerksamkeit geschrien hatte nahm der Junge ab und hielt es sich ans Ohr. Er kam kaum zu Wort da das Gegenüber sofort los quasselte. „Ist Piri bei euch?“ Hana musste sich den Hörer einige Zentimeter weg halten damit er nicht das gesamte aufgeregte Geschrei abbekam. „N-nein…wieso?“ versuchte er sich gehör zu schaffen. „Weil sie nicht zuhause ist, Vater flippt aus… Ich dachte vielleicht ist sie bei ihm oder bei Yuu immerhin wollten wir für Zen eine Willkommens Feier schmeißen.“ Hana schüttelte den Kopf „Nein hier ist sie nicht. Und auch..“ Hana bemerkte das Yo vor ihm stand und seine Hand vorzeigte. Hana murrte kurz verlor aber das Gefecht ihrer Blicke und wand sich zum Handy. „Warte mal.“ Er übergab das Handy und Yo stellte sich vor „Hallo Tamakeu, stimmt’s? Sag hat deine Schwester einen Brief ohne Absender bekommen?“ „Ja~ wieso? Hat das was damit zu tun? Ist es ein Liebesbrief? Entführung?? Ich bring denjenigen um!“ wie ein Wasserfall quasselte der Junge drauf los. „Mikihisa hat auch so einen gekriegt. Sie müssen erfahren was es mit den Elementarkriegen auf sich hat. Aber keine Sorge sie melden sich schon wieder.“ Yo hörte nur noch ein „Solang sie kein Paar sind!“ und das Klicken der Leitung. Yo schmunzelte und gab das Gerät seinem Sohn wieder. „Es ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel wie du so gelassen bleiben kannst.“   
Yo sah ihn verständnisvoll an „Das lernst du, wenn du älter geworden bist.“ Er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch. Hana blickte ihm nach strich sich die Haare wieder zu recht und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. 

Die nächsten drei Tage verbrachten die jungen Schamanen damit sich zu überlegen was sie tun sollten. Sollten sie Jao glauben oder nicht? Außerdem war keiner von ihnen bisher in Luxor gewesen. So endschieden sie sich ein, zwei Sehenswürdigkeiten anzusehen, ehe sie am dritten Tag außerhalb der Stadt standen und nun ernsthaft darüber nachdachten wie sie ohne Verkehrsmittel zurück nach Hause kamen. „Wir sollten dich dazu bringen uns zu fliegen!“ knurrte Haruko. Mikihisa sah ihn verständnislos an „Was? Habt ihr keinen einzigen fliegenden Geist?“ Haru murrte „Wir sollten sowieso entscheiden wer hier das Sagen hat und ich denke, ich bin dazu am besten geeignet.“ „Hey, hey, nimm den Mund mal nicht so voll!“ Rika zog dem rothaarigem am Ohr.  
Mikihisa beobachtete sie, sie hatte was von Mutter. Sie trug eine schwarze Weste über ihrem orangefarbenem Topp und hatte Gebetsperlen um ihren Hals wie sie. „Toyo kann euch nicht alle tragen! Und nebenbei bin ich mir sicher es ist besser das wir uns aufteilen, dann finden wir die Tafeln schneller und bringen sie hier her, vielleicht haben wir bis dahin einige Verbündete. Wir könnten ja nen Wettbewerb draus machen, wer sie am schnellsten holt und die meisten Verbündete hat.“ Nago sah zu ihm, und laß ihn den blauen Augen wie in einem Buch. Er wollte Hakuro dazu bringen auf seiner Seite zu stehen, schlau war das schon, keine Frage. Haku war so einfach gestrickt das er sicher darauf eingehen würde. Dessen reiche Klamotten waren auch wirklich das einzige was glänzte.  
„Japan ist am weitesten weg. Das heißt ihr werdet weniger Zeit brauchen als wir.“ Er sah kurz zu Pirka und wieder zurück. „Ähm, was haltet ihr davon wen wir einfach Handynummern tauschen?“ Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah schüchtern zu den anderen, sie kam schon so kaum zu Wort. „Eine gute Idee, und ich denke es macht nichts aus sich aufzuteilen. Ein Jahre ist immerhin eine lange Zeit.“ Die anderen nickten schließlich „Ich werde mit Raiju schneller laufen als irgend ein anderer!“ Rika hatte ihre Hand zur Faust geballt und sah die anderen herausfordernd an. „Wir sollten es so machen wie Mikihisa sagt, ich bin mir zwar so schon sicher dass ich schneller bin als ihr. Aber so ein kleiner Wettstreit erregt doch das Gemüt.“ Haku schnaubte, er fühlte sich herausgefordert. „Deine Ratte ist nichts gegen mein Bahamut!“ hinter ihm tat sich ein gewaltiges saurierartiges Tier aus der Erde auf und brüllte. „Komm! Wir verschwinden von hier!“ er drehte sich um, blickte aber nach einigen Schritten zurück „Möge der Bessere gewinnen!“ Dann verschwand er in einen aufgekommenen Wüstensturm. „Sollten wir ihm nicht durch den Sturm folgen? Er könnte verunglücken.“ Pirka hatte sich zu den anderen gewandt. Doch diese sahen sie an als wüsste sie nicht von was sie sprach. „Er hat ihn selbst heraufbeschworen.“ Flüsterte Mikihisa und blickte zu dem Sturm. „Er verschafft sich einen Vorteil.“   
Nago grinste. „Das war wirklich kein schlechter Schachzug Mikihisa. Den Idioten hast du rum gekriegt, fast so als ob du mit Jao unter einer Decke steckst.“ Er lachte, kam näher und hob die Hand. Miki dachte erst das er ihn provozieren wollte, doch das freundliche Gesicht das ihn ansah ließ ihn endspannen. Sie klatschten sich ab und lachten kurz. „Einen Anführer haben wir schon mal. Doch glaub nicht dass wir nicht darauf achten was du tust. Nur ein falscher Schritt, könnte dich in einen Alptraum aufwachen lassen.“ Seine lila Augen funkelten. Mikihisa grinste „Dann muss ich eben wach bleiben.“ Er sah zu Pirka. „Komm Pirka, lass uns aufbrechen.“ Er ließ Toyotama auftauchen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Das Geheimnis(?)  
„Ich hasse dieses heiße Wetter.“ Murmelte Mikihisa während sie der Morgensonne entgegen flogen. „So ist es schöner, als im Dschungel. Das schwüle Wetter wäre Gift für die Haare.“ Scherzte Pirka und blickte hinab. „Wenn wir dem Nil weiterhin folgen kommen wir bald zum Meer. Da fühlst du dich sicher besser.“ Miki blickte zu ihr und lächelte. „Ja, das Meer ist toll.“ Er liebte es, obwohl er schon einige Male fast ertrunken wäre. Es war frei und unberechenbar. So tief und immer noch nicht vollständig ergründet. Er genoss es wie die Menschen nichts gegen diese Urmacht ausrichten konnten. Sie fürchteten es, und doch ging nichts ohne. Es war ein Teil von jedem Lebewesen auf dieser Welt. Und er, Mikihisa, hielt es in seinen Händen. Er selbst konnte anderen ohne einen Finger zu krümmen in den Tod reisen! Plötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf. So sollte er nicht denken, er wusste sowieso nicht wie man das genau machte. Oder doch? Da war eine Erinnerung, sie war so verschwommen wie Regen in einem Teich, da waren Schreie von Männern die nicht wussten warum ihr Körper ihnen nicht gehorchte. Und eine Stimme, die ihn beruhigte. Doch wenn er versuchte danach zu greifen, flutschte sie ihm aus den Fingern wie ein Fisch. „Miki?“ Die Stimme von Pirka weckte ihn aus seinen Tagträumereien, er blickte zu ihr. „Sie Mal, da unten ist er.“ Er folgte ihrem strahlenden Blick und sah ein langes blasses Band das sich durch die Wüste schlängelte. „Der Nil ist wirklich schön.“ „Willst du Baden gehen?“ Mikihisa sah grinsend in die Tiefe. „W-was?“ Pirka war rot geworden. „Wir sind doch keine Kinder meeeehhhr!“ Toyo hatte den Sturzflug begonnen und kreischte vor Erregung, das kühle Nass kam immer näher und Pirka begriff das ihr Freund seinen Geist gemeint hatte und nicht sie. Es war nicht so, als ob sie mehr für den anderen empfand, aber irgendwie hatte ihr das schon einen Stich versetzt.   
Toyotama flog mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen immer tiefer und tiefer bis sie Kopfüber ins Wasser eintauchten und wie ein Delfin immer wieder hinein und hinaus tauchten. „Wohooo!“ Miki hatte die Arme vor Freude in die Luft erhoben. „Macht das nicht Spaß?“ Er blickte zu Pirka, dann musste er lachen. „Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel.“ Pirka schnaubte ,doch sie ließ sich schnell von dem Lachen anstecken. Sie flogen gerade über eine breite Stelle,sie steckte die Hand ins Wasser hinein und leitete, dank des Windes, das Wasser genau in Mikis Gesicht. „hey!“ Sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, bis sie den Halt verloren und in dem kühlen Nass landeten. Sie tauchten aus den Tiefen und bespritzen sich immer wieder voller Wasser während Toyo durch die tiefe glitt. Solange sie eine Gestalt hatte konnte sie das Wasser genießen als lebte sie noch darin.   
Die Kinder merkten nicht dass sie durch ihr wildes tollen die Krokodile am Ufer auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatten. Langsam schlichen sie ins Wasser und schwammen auf die zwei Menschen zu. Toyo war zu weit weg und erkannte zu spät die Gefahr die auf die Beiden zusteuerte. Gerade noch so brach sie aus dem Wasser, ihr kreischender Warnruf lies Miki und Pirka aufhorchen. „Pirka da!“ ein blaugrauer Wolf war neben ihr aufgetaucht und wollte ihr helfe, den ein gewaltiger Schatten, der kurz vor ihm aus dem Wasser gekommen war und sich wie eine schwarze Wand über ihnen aufbaute funkelte sie mit gefährlich gelben Augen an. Es öffnete sein gewaltiges Maul worauf man die gebogenen Zähne sehen konnte. Das Krokodil wollte sich auf sie stürzen doch Miki zog Piri zur Seite worauf das Tier ihren Kopf verfehlte und seinen Arm erwischte. Er schrie als er die Knochen bersten hörte, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er konnte das verzweifelte Rufen von Pirka kaum hören vor Schmerz. Er fühlte wie das Tier begann sich zu winden, gleich wäre es zu Ende. Er erinnerte sich an die Tierfilme, Krokodile brachten ihre Opfer um indem sie sie ertränkten und sie schließlich in Stücke rissen. Doch plötzlich wurde der Arm leichter, das Tier hatte los gelassen aber warum? Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die besorgten seiner Freundin. „Alles klar?“ der blaue Wolf hatte die langen hellen Bänder die von seinem Hinterteil ab gingen um ihre Körper geschlungen damit sie nicht unter gehen konnten. Miki blinzelte. „Wir müssen hier raus.“ Kam die männliche Stimme ihres Geistes. Sie nickte, zog Miki auf ihn und sich selbst ehe der Wolf auf das Wasser aufstieg und bis zum Ufer sprang. Toyo hatte ihren Oversoul verloren und flog neben ihnen bis sie eine sichere Stelle gefunden hatten dort ließ der Geist Mikihisa herunter. Langsam war er auch wieder bei Bewusstsein. „Mikihisa, dein Ellenbogen sieht nicht so gut aus.“ Pirka hatte den Arm in der Hand als Miki an sich herab blickte wurde ihm schlecht. Der Knochen stach an mehreren Stellen heraus und der gesamte Unterarm lag in einer anormalen Position. „Wir müssen sofort in ein Krankenhaus.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. „Hey, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, wird schon wieder.“ Sie sah ihn bestürzt an „Wie kannst du das sagen?! Du verblutest vielleicht oder wirst ein Krüppel!“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lachen, was aber ziemlich schmerzte „Das ist doch mein linker Arm. Mit dem rechten kann ich immer noch kämpfen!“ Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine waren so wackelig. „Warte! Bleib ruhig, wir bringen dich zu einem Krankenhaus.“ Pirka war neben ihm getreten und schob ihn sacht auf den Rücken des Wolfes zurück. Zu Zweit eilten sie so schnell wie der Wind sie tragen konnte in die nächste Stadt und zu einem Hospital, ihre Kleider waren wieder trocken als sie eiligst in die Notaufnahme kamen. Mikihisa war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Die Augen hatte er fest zusammen gekniffen während er sich fast vollständig auf Pirka abstütze. „Wir brauchen einen Arzt schnell! Ein Krokodil hat ihn angefallen!“ hörte er sie brüllen. Und dann kamen da diese Fußschritte ,alle aufgeregt und ein quietschendes rollendes Geräusch. Er spürte noch wie er auf eine Trage gehoben wurde, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn. 

„Du tust ja spannende Sachen.“ Mikihisa drehte sich um.“Schwimmen mit Krokodilen da kommt auch nicht jeder drauf.“ „Was?“ vor ihm stand ein Mann in seinem Alter, sein langes glattes schwarzbraunes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. „Dein Bruder ist auch hier in der Gegend mal ums Leben gekommen. Wobei das wohl weniger seine Schuld war als die eurer Eltern. Wer nimmt schon ein Kind in ein Schlachtfeld mit, oder?“ Sein schelmisches Grinsen ließ ihn stutzen. „Onkel?“ „Ach jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Ich bin der Schamanenkönig!“ „Äh ok, auch gut, aber wo bin ich hier?“ „Warum blickst du dich nicht genau um?“ Mikihisa blinzelte, erst jetzt sah er die Menschen unter sich. „Die Ärzte versuchen dich gerade wieder zu beleben. Du hast bei dem Ritt ziemlich viel Blut verloren, immerhin musstet ihr über 100 km hinter euch bringen. Kein Wunder das du da kollabierst und stirbst.“ Miki blickte zwischen seinem Onkel und den Ärzten hin und her. „Und warum bist du hier?“ fragte er schließlich. „Warum? Darf ich meinen Neffen nicht mal besuchen?“ „In so einer Situation?!“ fuhr der andere ihn an und Hao befürchtete schon einen linken Hacken doch Mikihisa beherrschte sich. „Du hast zwar das Temperament deiner Mutter, aber du kannst es zügeln. Auch schön.“ Miki schnaubte verächtlich, dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen des anderen, dass hatte er doch schon mal gesehen? Doch er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken da der andere weiter sprach. „So, bevor du wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurück kehrst. Ihr, du und die anderen Elementar Krieger, eure Seelen und eure Geister lebten schon einmal. Damals habt ihr den Schamanen bezwungen, der versucht die Menschen blind zu machen. Damals dauerte der Kampf zwei Jahre und lag unter der Beobachtung der Zwillingskometen, bis ihr ihn dort versiegelte wo alles begann.“ „Hä? Was soll das den für ein scheiß sein?!“ fuhr er seinen Onkel an, doch er konnte nur noch sehen wie er ihm zu winkte, dann wurde es wieder schwarz. Mist warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Dachte er.

Stunden später erwachte er erneut, doch dieses Mal in einem Krankenzimmer. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und sackte ächzend zurück in das Bett. „Ich sollte meinen Arm nicht unbedingt zu belasten…“ er besah sich die Schiene. „Scheiße echt, wäre Doc. Faust hier, hätten wir damit keine Problem.“ Toyo schwebte neben ihm.“ Du kannst froh sein dass du noch am Leben bist. Wenn du gefressen worden wärst, hätte dich nicht mal der Doc. erneuern können.“ „Dann hätte ich Hao gefragt.“ Grinste er. „Immerhin ist mein Furyoku jetzt höher.“ „Was soll das den heißen?“ plötzlich zog ihm jemand am Ohr. Er wand sich um und sah ihn zwei wütende graue Augen. „Piri…. Es ist doch alles gut ausgegangen.“ Versuchte Mikihisa sie zu beruhigen. „Das sagst du so leicht? Du wärst fast vor meinen Augen gestorben. Und ich soll da einfach so tun als wär es nichts?“ Bei den letzen Worten hatte sich ihre Stimme überschlagen. Mikihisa schluckte, „Hey, weine doch nicht. Es ist doch alles gut ausgegangen. Du hast mich gerettet, das heißt doch dass du so was wie mein Schutzengel bist.“ Er grinste sie kess an während er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte „Na komm, lächel wieder. Deine Augen sehen aus wie Sturmwolken dabei sind sie doch so schön klar,wie ein See über dem der Nebel schwebt.“ „Hör auf so was zu sagen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, solche Floskeln machten sie so unsicher. „Ok. Was haben die Ärzte über meinen Arm gesagt?“ „Das es ganz schön schlimm war und es sein kann das er steif bleibt. Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert alle Bruchstücke zusammen zu flicken.“ Mikihisa nickte und setze sich auf und riss sich die Nadel vom Arm. „Komm wir müssen weiter.“ „Miki, du kannst doch nicht einfach aus dem Krankenhaus fliehen.“ Sie war aufgestanden und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett. „Wir haben keine Zeit!“ sagte er zu Pirka. „Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns, wir können nicht drei Monate hier in einem Krankenhaus sitzen.“ Unsicher, lockerte sie ihren Griff worauf Miki sich an den Bettrand setzen konnte. „Miki nein! Ich kann das nicht zulassen! Du bist doch noch geschwächt, du warst tot!“ ihre Stimme zitterte als sie das Wort aussprach doch Miki seufzte nur „Pirka, hast du vergessen das ich die Wunde heilen kann?“ Er legte seine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich kann die Heilung doch voran treiben, vielleicht nicht viel ,aber so viel das es ausreicht damit ich meinen Arm wieder bewegen kann. Und wenn etwas Schlimmeres ist, gehen wir zu einem richtigen Arzt ok?“ Pirka gab sich geschlagen und war aufgestanden, sie würde ihn sowieso nicht aufhalten können. Toyo stand bereits am Fenster „Ich bin so weit.“ Sprach sie und Miki lächelte „Auf dich ist Verlass.“ Er strich ihr über den langen weißen Hals der sich wie ein Schwanenhals bog. 

Es war finster als sie über die Stadt und das Land flogen. Schnell hatten sie den Nil wieder gefunden und folgten ihm weiter Flussabwärts. Piri hatte sich an den Rücken des anderen gelehnt ihre Augen waren voller Sorge. Dieser Zwielichtige Typ, der von ihnen verlangte gegen einen unbekannten Feind zu kämpfen. Und jetzt diese ellen lange Reise bis nach Hause. Wo sollte das noch hin führen?   
„Hey du erdrückst mich!“ Mikihisas Stimme weckte sie aus ihren dunklen Gedanken. „Oh tut mir leid… ich war nur so …“ „Schon gut.“ Miki sah zu ihr. „Vorhin, als ich fast tot war. Da hab ich Onkel gesehen, er sagte wir sollen dem Typen vertrauen.“ Wieder blickte Mikihisa nach vorne, sein Blick war ernst. „Er meinte wir seien Wiedergeburten von mächtigen Schamanen, die diesen Typen schon einmal bezwungen haben.“ „ist das wahr?“ Mikihisa zuckte mit den Schultern„Keine Ahnung, aber er meinte es stimmt, und das sie ihn am Ort des Beginns versiegelten. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht nach mehr Details ausquetschen da ich wiederbelebt wurde.“ Er war etwas stinkig darüber das sein Onkel ihn so im Dunkeln ließ, solche blöden Worte waren doch was für Romane! Und nicht für die Wirklichkeit. Pirka nickte ratlos und kuschelte sich an den anderen. Als ihre Hand den verletzen Arm streifte schluckte sie. 

Die Tage flogen dahin, sowie auch Mikihisa und Pirka, und schon bald waren sie über dem Himalaya unterwegs. „Wir hätten warme Kleider mitnehmen sollen.“ Beschwerte sich Piri und drückte sich eng an den anderen. Es war immer noch ein beklemmendes Gefühl so eng an ihm zu kleben aber es war immer noch besser als zu erfrieren. „Ja, aber wer hätte bei Luxor daran gedacht Winterklamotten mit zu nehmen?“ er sah mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihr, was sie zum schmunzeln brachte. „Aber du hast recht, wir brauchen warme Kleider ehe wir über die höheren Gipfel fliegen.“ Er steuerte Toyotama tiefer in Richtung einer Stadt. Sie landeten etwas außerhalb und überlegten erst mal wie sie vorgehen sollten. Schließlich hatten sie kaum noch Geld. „Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber wir müssen uns wohl etwas stehlen Piri.“ Pirka seufzte und nickte „Sieht wohl danach aus. Auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich toll finde.“ Sie standen auf einem Hügel und sahen über ein paar Häuser. „die sehen doch reich aus. Wenn man das hier so nennen kann.“ Er blickte zu einem größeren Haus, draußen hingen einige warme Jacken auf einer Wäscheleine. „Ok Piri, zeig ihnen ein bisschen von deiner Windmagie.“ „Das ist keine Magie! Das ist eher so was wie bändigen!“ sie hob ihre Arme und ließ eine Windhose aufsteigen die sich über das Tal hermachte bis zu dem Garten und von der Leine die Wäsche raubte, sie flog bereits in hohem Bogen, geführt vom Wind, als die Besitzerin heraus kam und wild gestikulierend nach ihren Sachen schnappte. Doch sie erwischte sie nicht mehr. Piri seufzte und ließ die Windhose höher steigen. „Ok, jetzt bin ich dran.“ Murmelte Miki begierig seine Power einzusetzen, er ließ das Wasser in den Wolken anschwellen bis es direkt über dem Tal abregnete. Nun konnte niemand mehr sehen wohin die Kleidungsstücke flogen. Pirka führte die Windhose bis zu ihnen wo sie sie auflösen ließ und die Kleider herunter fielen. „Super gemacht!“ rief Miki und griff sich den Männermantel, den anderen gab er Pirka die ihn schnell über streifte. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden.“ Piri nickte und sie schwangen sich auf Toyotama.  
Leider hatte Mikihisa nicht bedacht das sich das Wetter in den Bergen dank ihm drastisch änderte. Sein kleiner Regen vermehrte sich und wurde schon bald zu einen geballtem Sturm, der den Himmel rabenschwarz werden ließ. Unerbittlich regnete es auf die Zwei und der Mantel war schon nach kurzem durchtränkt. „Hatschi… ich glaube wir sollten einen Schlafplatz suchen, das bringt nichts mehr.“ Micki schrie doch er wusste nicht ob Pirka ihn durch das Tosen gehört hatte. Sie flogen tiefer durch die Gebirgskämme, einige Male wären sie fast gegen einen Fels oder Wipfel geknallt, doch Toyo hatte es in letzem Moment gemerkt und war ausgewichen. „Da vorn ist eine Höhle.“ Rief sie nach einer Weile und flog schneller bis sie davor landete. Schwerfällig stiegen die beiden Schamanen von dem Drachen, dessen O.S. Mikihisa sofort auflöste. Er keuchte angestrengt, länger hätte er das nicht mehr durchgehalten. Auch wenn es schon länger war als zu Beginn ihrer Reise. „Uff gehen wir schnell rein!“ Pirka stapfte hinein und zog sich den triefenden Mantel von den Schultern „Ist das eklig! Und jetzt dreh dich um!“ Mikihisa war ihr gefolgt und zog den seinen aus. „Hä? Wieso?“ Piri war in der schwarzen Finsternis sowieso kaum zu erkennen, nur schemenhaft machte er ihr Gesicht ausfindig, dass ihn anzufunkeln schien. „Ich will mich umziehen und trocknen, du kannst ja die Decken raus legen oder so. Dann mach ich die gleich mit.“ Miki schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht klar.“ Sagte er und besah sich die Taschen die vorher an Toyo befestigt waren. Das rascheln übertönte Pirka die sich bis auf die Unterwäsche auszog und mit einigen kräftigen Windböen trocknete „Ist das kalt!“ quickte sie erschrocken als sie den eisigen Wind an ihrem Körper spürte. „Ich dachte dir macht Kälte nichts aus? Du nutzt doch Eis als Waffe“ grinste Miki ehe er eine gescheuert bekam. „Zieh dich lieber selber aus, dann sehen wir mal ob du Kälte gut ab kannst.“ „Jaja Chef ich mach ja schon.“ Er tat wie geheißen und biss doch etwas die Zähne zusammen, als der eisige Wind sich um seinen Körper wandte und ihn trocknete. Kurz fragte er sich ob sie es absichtlich Kälter machte doch Fragen tat er lieber nicht, sie hatte sich bereits an die Decken gewannt, die ebenso schnell trocken waren. „Hoffentlich erfrieren wir nicht, wir können kein Feuer mehr machen.“ Murmelte Mikihisa und setze sich auf eine der Decken. „Uiuiui! Man da friert einem ja der Arsch ab!“ „Dafür kann ich auch nichts, erhitzen kann ich den Wind nicht.“ Sie setze sich zu ihm. „Dann musst du mich in den Arm nehmen! Es ist viel zu k-k-kalt!“ er streckte die Arme nach den Geräuschen aus, bis sie schließlich quickte und er wusste das er sie hatte. „Mikihisa! Lass das! Hör auf damit! Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr.“ Er schmiegte sich an ihre Wange und drückte sie enger zu sich während er etwas zitterte. „Aber du bist warm.“ Jammerte er. Piri versuchte sich heraus zu winden doch der andere hatte ihre Arme umschlungen. „Mikihisa! Ich verlier den halt!“ mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei fielen sie nach hinten auf die Decke. Miki kicherte und nahm die Zweite die er um sie beide schlang. „Jetzt lass uns schlafen.“ „Nackt? Spinnst du??“ Daran hatte der andere gar nicht mehr gedacht, sie hatte sich wieder etwas übergeworfen doch er lag ja immer noch in Boxern hier. „Äh ja,… Sorry Piri.“ Er stand noch mal auf und zog sich seinen Pulli über ehe er sich erneut neben sie legte. Sie war schon halb eingedöst als Miki seinen Arm um sie legte. „Ist doch ok oder?“ Piri öffnete die Augen, sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Nacht in Ägypten. Sie lagen beide so weit auseinander, bis sie schließlich froren und sich Rücken an Rücken aneinander schmiegten um sich wenigstens etwas Wärme zu spenden. Seit dem Tag waren 10 Tage vergangen, manchmal hatten sie sich ein Zimmer nehmen können, oder waren irgendwo unter gekommen. Doch nie lagen sie sich so nahe wie heute. Es war so ungewohnt und doch vertraut als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. „Ja, ist ok.“ Flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an die Brust des anderen. Sie sog seinen Geruch ein und seufzte wohlig. Es könnte für immer so weiter gehen, dachte sie und schlief endspannt ein.   
Mikihisa erging es kaum anders, auch wenn bei ihm immer noch das Problemchen war, dass sie nun mal keine Kinder mehr waren, sondern mitten in der Pubertät. Piri war alles andere als schlecht gebaut oder gar hässlich. Sie hatte so schönes fliederfarbenes Haar und ihre Hüften erst. Miki schwärmte und rutschte nun doch etwas weite weg. Er musste an etwas anderes denken! Schließlich brachte er sich mit den Gedanken, wie sie morgen weiter kamen, doch noch dazu einzuschlafen.   
Dicht aneinander gekuschelt wachte Mikihisa am nächsten Tag auf. Er hatte die Augen noch nicht mal geöffnet schmiegte er sich an sie und streichelte ihr im Halbschlaf über den Kopf „Du hast so seidiges Haar.“ Mit der Hand streichelte er ihr über die Wange. Verschlafen hob sie den Kopf und blinzelte sich den vergangenen Traum aus den Augen bis sie in die himmelblauen des anderen sahen. „Meinst du das ernst?“ fragte sie gefolgt von einem langen Gähnen. „Ja klar.“ Antwortete Mikihisa und hob ihr Kinn sacht an. „Du bist total hübsch.“ Flüsterte er, wie berauscht von ihrem Anblick kam er ihren Lippen immer näher und näher bis er sie auf die ihre legte. Pirkas Herz war fast stehen geblieben als sie merkte wie er sie schließlich küsste sie schloss endspannt die Augen und genoss diesen Moment.   
Sie wussten nicht wie lang sie da so verharrten, nur als Miki sich langsam löste sah er sie strahlend an. „Ja, das war ernst gemeint.“ Flüsterte er um sie zu bestärken ehe er kicherte und sich aufsetze. „Jetzt muss ich erst mal Dampf ablassen!“ er sprang auf die Beine und lief zum Eingang der Höhle. Sie sah ihm nach und lächelte verträumt, in Gedanken berührte sie ihre Lippen . „Sieht fast so aus als ob du in ihn verschossen bist.“ Ihr Geist war neben ihr aufgetaucht und wollte sie etwas necken. „Was? Ach hör doch auf“ Sie drehte sich beschämt um und hielt sich ihre rote Wange. Das war doch nicht wahr? Sie empfand doch eigentlich nicht so für Mikihisa, oder doch? Sie waren doch nur Freunde, und jetzt so was? Man, das machte alles nur noch komplizierter! „So fertig, man war das dringend!“ lachte er ehe er Pirkas rotes Gesicht sah. „Hey, alles klar?“ er kniete sich zu ihr. Pirka hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihn nicht an. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht stand halten. „J-ja …so wie es jemandem geht nachdem er so plötzlich geküsst worden ist.“ „Was hast du gesagt?“ Piri hatte es so undeutlich gesprochen das Miki sie kaum verstanden hatte. Eigentlich wusste er ja genau um was es ging, doch er wollte sie ebenso etwas ärgern. Seine Laune war zu gut. „Wie geht’s dir den?“ fauchte sie ihn stadtessen an. „Mir? Gut wieso?“ sein Grinsen ließ sie all ihre Ernsthaftigkeit verfliegen. Genervt seufzend stand sie auf. „Du hast echt die Ruhe weg!“ Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie ihm am Ohr bis er winselte. „Lass uns aufbrechen! Du warst doch derjenige der schnell nach Hause wollte.“ Sie packten die Sachen und zogen sich die trockenen Mäntel an ehe sie aufbrachen, ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu sprechen. 

Nachdem der Sturm, sie etwas vom Kurs hatte abkommen lassen, waren sie nun endlich am Rande des Himalayas angekommen. Bald würden sie in China ankommen. Über den Kuss schwiegen sie erst mal, es war wirklich komisch gewesen, was hatte ihn denn da geritten? Es wäre nicht so als ob es schlimm gewesen war. Aber es kam Miki einfach merkwürdig vor seine Kindergartenfreundin auf diese Art und Weise zu sehen. Noch dazu hing da dieser Gedanke über seinem Kopf, wie eine schwere dunkle Wolke. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte ihn. Schließlich sah Micky wieder zu seiner Begleitung. „Piri kannst du deinen Bruder anrufen und ihm sagen er soll doch bitte die anderen zusammen trommeln. Wir wollen uns bei Zen treffen.“ Piri sah ihn verwundert an „Meinst du sie schaffen das?“ „Wir sind in ungefähr 2 Tagen dort. Ich denke schon.“ Piri nickte, holte ihr Smartphone raus und tippte eine Nachricht an Tamakeu. “Hoffentlich hab ich Empfang.“ Murmelte sie. „Mach danach dein Handy aus! Ich will jetzt nichts erklären müssen. Am Ende fällt es noch runter und wir haben gar keins mehr.“ Piri nickte „J-ja.“ Der andere sah zu ihr und lächelte „Hey, was ist denn los?“ Piri wurde rot und sah weg „Wieso?“ Micky kicherte „Weil du doch sonst nicht so bist. Für gewöhnlich bist du doch viel ..mhh ich will nicht sagen aufbrausender…das wäre nicht richtig. Aber halt nicht so schüchtern.“ Piri sah ihn beleidigt an „Daran bist doch nur du Schuld. Du wachst auf, drückst dich an mich und dann,….“ Sie wurde so rot im Gesicht das Micky sich nun doch etwas schlecht fühlte. „Auweia! Da hast du mich wohl dran gekriegt!“ Er lachte laut. „Jetzt komm schon Pirka! Sei nicht mehr schlecht gelaunt, selbst wenn wir jetzt naja du weißt schon. Das verändert doch nichts.“ „J-ja ,.. schon aber, ich denke es ist besser wenn wir das erst mal vergessen.“ Miki schluckte schwer, damit hatte er jetzt doch nicht gerechnet. Doch er lächelte und nickte schließlich. „Ok. Ist gut, aber jetzt sei nicht mehr so. Ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, das ich es nicht ertragen kann dich so zu sehen.“ Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken küsste er sie einfach noch einmal ehe er wieder nach vorne sah. „ Das bleibt unser Geheimnis.“ Flüsterte er noch ehe sie weiter Richtung morgen Sonne flogen.


End file.
